


Coffee

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop girl.</p>
<p>A second day 5 submission for Kirishima Touka Week on Tumblr. Theme: Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

“I just don’t understand.” Haise huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forth through the room, “What am I doing wrong? Do you think she hates me?” He turned towards Mutsuki, his hair a mess as he forced his hands to his sides. 

“Sir…” Mutsuki frowned as he looked at him, “I think you are trying too hard.” He sat down on the couch, hands folded neatly in his lap. “Maybe you should just trying being yourself? Girls like when you do that…”

He let out an exaggerated sigh, sitting next to him, “Are you sure that will work?” Haise put his head in her hands, “She’s just so amazing...I just want her to say yes…”

Mutsuki put a hand on his shoulder, “I uh...know a thing or two about the way women’s minds work...just trust me when I say women aren’t really into all the cheap gimmicks. Just try and be you.”

He looked up at him, a tired expression on his face, “You’re positive this will work?”

“Um…” he looked in another direction, scratching the side of his head, “It’s probably going to work better than what you’ve been trying…” Mutsuki glanced back over at Haise, “You’ve dragged me to that coffee shop almost every day and it’s kind of painful to see you struggle. Just trust me on this…” 

Haise nodded, “Alright. It’s worth a shot.”

“Also, apologize to her.” he added, “No offense, sir, but you’ve kind of made an idiot of yourself…”

“Yeah…” Haise's head fell back into his hands, "I guess you're right...she's just so perfect I want to go out with her."

Mutsuki placed a hand back on his shoulder, "Stuff like this takes time. You need to establish a bond with her first. All of the corny jokes and cheesy pick up lines aren't going to let her know the real you..." He paused and chewed his lip for a moment, "And like I said...it makes it seem like you're trying too hard. 

Haise nodded, "Alright...will you come with me to :Re again tomorrow? I'm going to give it a shot." 

Mutsuki sighed and let go of his shoulder, "Of course, sir..."

\--

Touka brushed her hair behind her ear, humming to herself as she polished some coffee cups. She glanced up at the time and let out a heavy sigh.

“Are you expecting him to come again today?” Yomo asked, looking over at her.

“I’m not expecting it…” she looked away from the clock, “But he seems to have made a habit of coming here every day.”

“He’s coming for you.” He pulled out a rag and began wiping down the counters. He paused momentarily and looked back at her, “How long are you going to let him keep this up?”

Touka frowned, “I have an idea of what I want to do…” she looked back over at Yomo, “I’m just...waiting for things to fall into place I guess? He doesn’t seem to remember either of us…I’m not sure if I want to progress anywhere with him until that happens.”

“What about that first time he came in?”

She was quiet for a moment, setting down one of the cups, “I think...he might have remembered me for a second but it wasn’t enough.” 

“How long are you going to be hung up about him?”

Her expression saddened, “I thought I was over it till he showed up.” she forced a smile upon her face, “I guess I never did get over it entirely. Him coming back just sort of...brought all these feelings back unintentionally.”

“Touka I think that-” Yomo was interrupted by the chime of the door opening. 

“I’ll get it.” Touka stepped out from behind the counter, “Welcome.” she spoke with a smile as she walked over to the two who entered the shop. 

A smile crossed Haise’s face as he watched Touka approach them. “Hello, again. How are you today?” 

Touka smiled sweetly at him, “I’m doing fine. Do you want your usual table?” 

“Actually…” he paused for a moment, “I was wondering if I could take a seat at the bar today? It’d be easier to talk to you that way. I don’t want to make you have to keep coming back and forth.” 

“Oh um…” her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, “Right this way then…” 

She turned to lead them towards the counter. Haise looked back at Mutsuki, his eyebrows pushed together in worry, “Is this okay?” he mouthed, looking for help.

Mutsuki tensed a bit, “It’s fine…” he mouthed back. The two of them sat down at the counter and Mutsuki turned away a bit, trying to keep his comments to himself as Haise started to talk again.

“We’ll both have a cappucino.” Haise ordered, shrugging off his coat as he draped it on the back of his chair. 

“Of course.” she replied, writing down their order. 

“Will you draw something cute this time?” he added, resting his chin on his hands, “I really love your latte art.” 

Touka averted his gaze as she nodded, turning around as she began to brew. She let out a heavy sigh as his words echoed in her mind, drawing back memories about how Kaneki once said something similar.

“Touka?” Haise watched as her body tensed, slowly turning to look at him, “Is everything alright?”

“Mhmm.” she smiled again, “I’ve just been thinking about a lot today...sorry I’m a bit spacy.” 

“It’s fine...Um...so I wanted to talk to you about something.” he scratched his head nervously as he averted his gaze. 

She turned back around, pouring their drinks, “Go ahead...I’m just going to finish your orders...I’m listening though.” 

“O-oh okay.” He readjusted himself in his chair, “I just wanted to start by saying sorry for all the bad jokes and everything the past month. It’s kind of a bad habit I picked up.” 

She smiled as she began drawing in his drink, “It’s fine...sometimes you can be pretty funny.” 

His expression lit up, “Really?” 

“I said sometimes.” 

“O-Oh…” 

Touka laughed in response, turning to Mutsuki to hand him his drink first. “Anyways, continue.” 

“Second…” he watched as she turned back around, grabbing his drink and bringing it towards him, “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie or something sometime with me.”

“H-Huh?” Touka felt her body freeze in front of him, Her face turned red as her heart pounded in her chest. She tried to put his cup down, but her hands wouldn’t cooperate. She shakily put the cup down on the counter, accidently knocking it over as it spilled across the counter top and onto his shirt. 

“Ah God-” Haise quickly stood up out of his chair, trying to brush the hot liquid off of his clothes. 

Mutsuki stood slightly, “Sir are you-”

“It’s fine! It’s fine!” he tried to laugh it off.

Touka covered her mouth in shock, “Oh my God I’m so sorry.” She quickly grabbed a rag from behind the bar, running around and pressing it to his shirt. She didn’t meet his gaze as her cheeks burned red from embarrassment. 

“I-It’s fine…” Haise whispered in response, staring down at the woman. He’d never been this close to her, and he could smell the sweet perfume she had covered her body with that morning. It was familiar, almost as if he had known the scent from another point in his life. “You...smell really nice…”

“W-What?” she looked up at him, her face still flushed. 

He took a step back, waving his hands, “Oh um...I’m sorry that was really creepy ignore what I said.”

“No it’s just…” she handed him the rag so he could dry himself off better, muttering in response, “I haven’t heard someone say that in a while is all…” 

“Oh well…” Haise glanced over at the other man behind the counter. He was staring at the two of them quietly before he went back to his work. “So…” Haise looked back at Touka, “What do you say? If you don’t like movies we could do something else…”

“No movies are great.” Touka smiled at him.

“R-Really?” His face lit up with excitement. “Well when are you free? Would Saturday work?”

“Touka.” Yomo interrupted. 

She looked back at him, and watched as he shook his head. She frowned and turned back to Haise, “Can you excuse us for a second? I need to talk to my coworker…”   
“Oh uh...sure.” Haise watched as Touka walked behind the counter, snatching Yomo by the arm and taking him into the back room with her. He turned to Mutsuki, “Did I mess up?” 

“That was really weird…” Mutsuki watched as they disappeared behind the door. 

“What do you mean?”

“That guy…” Mutsuki frowned, “He seemed really tense the whole time you were talking to her.”

“Do you think he likes her?” Haise’s voice was in a slight panic as the idea crossed his mind.

Mutsuki shook his head in response, “That guy is way older than her...I don’t think that’s the case. Maybe an older sibling or a good friend or something?” he shrugged, “He seems like he’s being protective of her either way…” 

“Shit.” Haise chewed his nail as he looked over at the door, “That guy looks tough too...I hope he doesn’t try to hit me or anything it’d probably hurt.” 

“Sir that’s a bit of an exaggeration-”

“Am I doing okay so far though?” Haise asked, looking back at him.

Mutsuki shrugged, “She seemed interested until all this happened.”

“Hopefully this doesn’t change anything-”

“Yomo what the Hell?!” Muffled shouting came from the other side of the door. Haise and Mutsuki turned their attention back to the door, the yelling quieting down to an inaudible set of words after that.

Mutsuki furrowed his brows in confusion, “An argument?”

\---

“Why are you being so stubborn all of a sudden?” Touka strained, trying to lower her volume, “I thought you were going to let me handle this situation. I told you I could do it.” 

“Touka it’s a bad idea.” he replied calmly.

“How is it a bad idea? Look it’s just a date it’s no big deal-”

“He’s not the same as before. He’s with the CCG now.”

“I know how to handle myself, Yomo.” she frowned, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall.

“Look I promised to keep you safe-”

“Let me make my own decisions!” she raised her voice again for a moment then quickly lowered it, “I’m not making a mistake by doing this…” 

“Touka you need to get over him.” his expression was stern as he looked at her in disapproval, “He’s dangerous right now and you can’t take that risk. I don’t want you throwing yourself into that sort of situation, just learn to move on.”

“I can’t move on!” she practically screamed in response, feeling tears come to her eyes, “He’s there! He’s right fucking there and I’m not about to let him just walk out of my life again!” Her body shook in frustration, “I’m not going to just let him disappear!” 

“Touka I said no.”

“Shut up!” she shouted, pulling back her fist as she swung to punch him. 

He grabbed her hand, stopping her in place, “Touka, calm down.” 

Her breath was heavy as she stared at him, ripping her hand from his grasp in frustration as she pulled away from him. “...I’m going to go ahead and do what I planned to.” She stepped away from him and towards the door, letting out a shaky sigh as she wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself. 

Yomo watched as she opened the door, crossing his arms as she stepped back into the shop.

“Sorry about that.” Touka forced a smile on her face as she walked back over towards Haise.

“Is everything alright?” Haise asked, concern crossing his face. 

She nodded, “Mhmm, don’t worry about it.” Touka reached into her apron pocket, pulling out her notepad as she wrote on it. She pulled a sheet out of the notebook and handed it to him, “Here is my number...we can talk later about the details and work something out, okay?” 

“O-Okay!” Haise’s expression lit up as he took the paper, folding it and putting it in his pocket, “What time do you get off so I can call you?” 

“Any time after seven will work.” she smiled, “Oh...and let me get you another drink since I spilled yours.” 

“Oh it’s fine-” 

“No I insist.” she turned away and went to go brew another cup.

Haise turned to Mutsuki, a smile plastered on his face, “I did it!” he mouthed. 

“Good job, sir.” Mutsuki mouthed back, giving him a small thumbs up. 

Yomo emerged from the back room, returning to what he was doing earlier. He walked by Touka, pausing for a bit to look at her before he continued walking, not saying anything. 

She turned around, holding a to-go cup with a lid firmly on it. She walked over to him and smiled, handing him the cup, “Please come again.”

“I’ll see you later?” he replied, taking the cup from her hands.

“Mhmm.” she smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear, “I look forward to it.” 

Touka watched as the two of them gathered their things, exiting the shop. She immediately turned to Yomo, glaring at him. 

“You shouldn’t do this Touka.” he commented, wiping down the counter with a rag. 

“It’s not your place to tell me what to do.” she looked back towards the shop front, smiling as she watched Haise open up his cup to look at what she drew him, “I’ve already made my decision.”

\---

“Look! She drew me a rabbit” Haise beamed as he showed Mutsuki the latte art in his cup, “It’s cute, isn’t it?” 

“Yes sir.” Mutsuki smiled as he watched Haise reattach the lid. 

“I can’t believe she said yes…” he turned to look at the other man, “Thank you so much for the advice.”

“Of course...I’m glad you’re happy.”

The two of them began to walk and Haise took a sip of his coffee, “I just hope out date goes well.”

 

“I’m sure it will.”


End file.
